


Outnumbered

by Soulstoned



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Yuri feels rejected by Otabek's cat, a feeling that is not helped one bit by how quickly Potya (the traitor) decides to cozy up to Otabek. The only thing that can fix this is another cat that belongs to both of them. There's no way this could get out of hand.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Outnumbered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



"I think I know what we need to make this place feel like home," Yuri says as he unpacks the last of the boxes in their new apartment. They've been married for almost a month, but until a few months ago their skating careers kept their relationship long distance. It took an engagement to convince Yakov that Yuri might be serious about his threat to drop everything and move to Almaty if he wouldn't coach Otabek too.

It didn't take them long to decide that Yuri’s tiny studio apartment was too cramped for both of them. It barely had enough space for all of Yuri’s stuff.

"What's that?" Otabek asks. 

"We should get a cat."

"We already have two cats," Otabek states in confusion. Potya and Midnight have been getting along surprisingly well after a few minor scuffles.

"You have a cat and I have a cat. _We_ need a cat."

"I'm really not sure I understand the difference," Otabek says, stopping to pet Midnight, who is happily rubbing against his ankle.

"See?" Yuri says, gesturing to the black cat. "He won't let me do that, he's your cat."

Otabek picks the cat up off the floor and holds him out to Yuri, who tentatively reaches a hand out to pet him only to be rebuffed as the cat leaps out of Otabek's arms and darts under the couch. 

"You're too eager, he'll adjust," Otabek says, resisting the urge to point out that Potya likes him just fine. Yuri taking offense over Midnight rejecting his affection might be funny, but bringing Potya into it is a good way to start an actual argument. Otabek learned that the hard way the day he moved into Yuri’s old apartment with Midnight in tow and the two cats had their first minor squabble over who should get to nap on the highest perch of the cat tree. 

Later that evening when they're sitting on the couch going over music samples to try to decide on their programs for the next season Potya climbs into Otabek's lap like she belongs there. She's perfectly content to let Otabek stroke her long fur absentmindedly as he continues to listen to the music coming through the speakers while Yuri jots down ideas to go with the music. 

After a moment Yuri stops to stare. "Traitor!" he says pointing his finger accusingly at the cat, who responds by rolling onto her back to allow Otabek to rub her fluffy belly. Yuri gasps and snatches Potya out of Otabek's lap, causing her to let out a yowl of surprise before jumping down and stalking off, probably to see what Midnight is up to.

"I'm sure she still loves you," Otabek says, trying to be reassuring without sounding condescending. 

Potya has forgiven Yuri by the time they go to bed that night, curling up between them like the furry little cockblock she is. Midnight chooses to sleep in his own bed across the room because he has manners (and not at all because climbing into their bed would put him within reach of Yuri.)

For the next week Yuri mopes around and brings up the idea of getting a cat for both of them at every available opportunity. Finally Otabek relents. "Fine, but only one. We're not going to turn into crazy cat people."

He expects Yuri to take some time to find the perfect new member for their family, but instead he finds himself immediately dragged to the nearest shelter. Yuri happily greets each cat in the cages they pass and Otabek has to admit he is really in his element here. Yuri is so used to every cat he meets immediately taking a liking to him that it's really no surprise that he's taking Midnight's rejection so personally.

Otabek follows behind, content to let Yuri choose since this is so important to him. They come to the last cage and Otabek spots her, the most perfect cat he has ever laid eyes on (aside from Midnight of course.) She has fluffy gray fur and an aristocratic air about her as she daintily licks her paw and uses it to clean her cute little face. Yuri excitedly points into the cage, "That's her, that's the one," he says.

Otabek opens the cage and reaches for the cat, stoic mask breaking slightly into a grin as she happily headbutts his hand. "No, not that one," Yuri says. "The cute one."

That's when Otabek notices the calico cat sitting behind the gray one he has already fallen for. There's nothing wrong with her, but she doesn't look half as regal as the cat he's already petting as she perks her head up from the pretzel shape she has twisted herself into to lick her own butt. 

Otabek sighs and reaches for the calico to place her gently into the carrier, trying to ignore the big sad eyes of the other cat as he walks away.

Otabek quickly realizes that his assumption that Potya was named the way she was because Yuri got her when he was ten might not be entirely based in reality as Yuri starts going over some of his favorite animals to try to find the best combination for his new furry friend.

They reach the front of the shelter to start the adoption papers and the woman at the counter looks into the carrier and shakes her head. "Did you see the sign? She's a package deal with her sister. We've tried to separate them but all it does is upset them," she says. "I can show you some other calicos if that's what you're after," she adds.

Yuri sighs deeply, looking into the carrier to offer a silent apology to the least dignified cat Otabek has ever seen in his life. She is staring blankly back at him with her tongue poking slightly out of her mouth. "Let's go get her sister," Otabek says against his better judgement. 

The woman at the counter looks delighted as the two of them walk back into the cat room to collect the other cat, who seems happy to join her sister in the cramped space of the carrier. 

They breeze through the paperwork and before they know it they're out the door and walking back home. As they enter their apartment Yuri opens the carrier and pulls out the calico. He holds her up and looks into her eyes before dubbing her "Cougar Lion Cobra."

"You're ridiculous," Otabek says affectionately as he leans over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Nobody who names their black cat 'Midnight' gets to criticize the way I name my cats," Yuri says with a huff. 

"I thought she was our cat," Otabek says as he pulls the other cat out of the carrier and begins to smooth out her long fur while she settles in his lap, unsure of her new environment. 

"Of course she's our cat, I was going to let you name the other one," Yuri says.

"Even though you think my naming skills suck?"

"Yeah, it's only fair."

Otabek takes a serious look at the cat in his lap taking in her fluffy gray appearance. She reminds him of the sky before a big storm. "I think I'll call her Stormcloud," he says. 

Yuri covers his face with his palm. "You're the worst," he says.

"You love me though," Otabek says with the smile he reserves only for Yuri.

"Yeah, I do," Yuri says, giving Stormcloud a pat on the head before pulling Otabek into a kiss. 

They spend most of the following week slowly introducing all four cats to each other and stepping into small territory disputes before finally all of the cats seem to tolerate each other, at times it seems like they might even like each other. 

One morning Otabek steps out of the shower and hears Yuri calling for help. He rushes into the bedroom only to find Yuri pinned beneath a pile of cats. All four of them are curled up on top of him. Even Midnight is sitting on his feet.

"You're bigger than them, you could move if you wanted to," Otabek says, not bothering to try to hide his amusement over Yuri’s predicament as he pulls out his phone to take a picture.

"You're a monster," Yuri grumbles as he tries to wriggle out from beneath the cats without disturbing them too much. 

"You did this to yourself, you're the one who wanted more cats," Otabek says as he gently starts picking the cats up and placing them on the other side of the bed. 

"Worth it," Yuri says.

"I'm glad you think so, because it's your turn to change the litter boxes," Otabek says as he leans in to give Yuri a quick peck on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

At the sound of Otabek entering the kitchen all four cats rush in and gather around their food dishes, looking up at him expectantly as he opens the cabinet where their food is kept. He knows if he doesn't feed them first they'll make it impossible to do anything else. 

Sometimes he wonders how his life turned out this way. He was never really much of a cat person before he met Yuri, he mostly got Midnight in a misguided attempt to impress him. Midnight quickly grew on him though, and he doesn't have any regrets for how things turned out, besides, four isn't really _that many._

Yuri steps into the kitchen to grab a drink. "So is this what you wanted our life together to look like?" Otabek asks.

"I still think Midnight is an asshole, but this is pretty much perfect, I wouldn't change a thing," Yuri says, pulling Otabek into an embrace.

"He isn't an asshole to me, he's just picky about who he lets get close. He reminds me of another kitty I know," Otabek says. 

Yuri pushes him away, "You really are the worst, I can't believe I married you."

"You love me," Otabek says with a grin.

"Yeah," Yuri says with a sigh. "I do."


End file.
